savage_effectfandomcom-20200214-history
Scene 3
You all arrive at what appears to be the pirates base of operations. The building is appears to be just a simple single story building, maybe 5 rooms in it. There are two guards that don't seem to be paying attention to what's going on. Successful Notice check: There are two small holes in the wall at the base of the guards' feet. 2 Large Varren, 1 batarian grunt, 1 batarian brute Combat Notes: Guards make a -2 notice check ''if they fail the players get the jump on them''. Varren make a notice check too. If players did not make notice check, the varren get the jump on the players. If ALL fail notice check, combat starts as normal. '' Large Varren.png|2 Large Varren Batarian Grunt.png|Batarian grunt Batarian Brute.png|Batarian Brute Entry room ''Note: -1 Stealth check to enter the room unnoticed. The first room goes off is a pretty barren room for the most part. There is a door on the center of each wall, each guarded by 1 guard and 1 varren. There is no cover whatsoever. 1 batarian pirate, 2 batarian brutes, 3 small varren Batarian Brute.png|2 Batarian Brutes Batarian Pirate.png|Batarian Pirate Large Varren.png|Large Varren North door - The closet This appears to be closet where they would store visitors' weapons. There is a electronic strong box and a worn evo suit with a cracked facemask. Two consecutive successful electronics/hacking check to unlock before 3 consecutive failures. Each failure adds. a -.5. '' ''Random loot *''1-10: 100 credits'' *''11-15: 600 credits'' *''16-18: High grade omnitool'' *''19: high grade pistol'' *''20: Omniblade'' East door - the garage The door is locked, but there is a keypad located next to the door. One successful electronics/hacking check to unlock before 2 consecutive failures. Each failure adds. a -1. Failure causes the alarm to sound meaning stealth checks are not possible. Success the door opens. The door slides open to what appears to be a garage or workshop. There is a back room where a salarian and an asari are tied up. If rescued they are severly shaken, meaning two successful spirits checks before they can fight. '' Outside of the back room door is a batarian pirate standing guard. Other than that there is what appears to be a stolen alliance drop shuttle in disrepair. A crude painting of a bear attempts to cover one of the alliance logos. ''This can lead to Scene 7: Escape from Omega. ''A successful notice check or d10 ''in notice will result in two batarian grunts to make noise and be noticed. '' Salarian Brute.png|Ally 1|linktext=Salarian Brute Asari Diplomat.png|Ally 2|linktext=Asari Diplomat Batarian Pirate.png|Enemy 1|linktext=Batarian Pirate Batarian Grunt.png|Enemy 2 and 3|linktext=Batarian grunts 1000px-ME2_Cerberus_Kodiak_Shuttle.png|Ship|linktext=The Space Bear West Door - the barracks This room appears to be a barracks. There are several batarians in the room, but they are all asleep except for one. Who seems to be preoccupied with something int he corner. ''Combat notes: After each attack on a sleeping target, player must make a stealth roll to see if the others are alerted. Each kill, however, results in a -.5 penalty to next stealth roll. Sleeping targets die on any hit. '' '' Batarian Grunt.png|Sleeping targets|linktext=Batarian grunts Batarian Pirate.png|Corner target|linktext=Batarian pirate '' Hallway This door opens to what appears to be a hallway. In the section you can see there is a door, before the hallway makes a turn and heads back further. ''d10 or successfull notice check: ''You hear small chatter coming from the end of the hall, probably guards. ''Turn the corner, ''there are two guards standing outside of the door at the end of the hall. The door is locked. ''Two consecutive successful electronics/hacking check to unlock before 3 consecutive failures. Each failure adds. a -.5. '' Bathroom Clearly a bathroom. Nothing but a toilet, sink and medicine cabinent. ''Roll d4 to determine # of Medigels. '' Office In the final room is who appears to be the head of the pirate gang, behind him are two large armored varren and a heavily armed guard. "Bargo and Valak attack. Baron stop them!" He ducks under the desk while the two varren and body guard charge. Batarian Pirate.png|Enemy 1|linktext=Pirate Boss. d8 persuasion and d10 smarts Batarian Brute.png|Enemy 2|linktext=Batarian guard. heavily armed, treat as wildcard Large Varren.png|Enemy 3 and 4 |linktext=Light armored large varren After all enemies have been put down except the pirate boss. He'll emerge from under his desk with his hands up and plead for his life. He'll offer you the same amount of money as Aria, but that's it. Aftermath ''Eliminating for Aria go to Scene 8. Eliminationg for the addicts go to Interlude 2.